mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
No Worries! The Science Fortress Lab!
No Worries! The Science Fortress Lab! is the eighteenth chapter of Mazinger Angels. Summary Inspector Ankokuji is frustrated at working overtime with police paperwork seen by the amount of cigarettes he had used and lashing out at a coworker. He is worried that he might not make it to the New Year cosplay celebration at the new Mazinger Angels fortress, the Science Fortress Laboratory. The commander announces the festivities to begin. Maria asks why it's a cosplay party with her group mates explaining it's Prof. Nonaka's famous hobby with Maria remembering the Santa costumes from Christmas. Honey and Sakurako even show up to everyone's surprise. Jun complains about Sakurako's revealing costume with Sakurako making fun of Jun. Jun peeved changes her costume to a more revealing attire. But when Sakurako brought up how Jun used to look up to her, Jun lashed out revealing that Sakurako left the orphanage they grew up in but never came back after the director died and the orphanage was demolished. A fight broke out between them afterwards. Prof. Nonaka explains the purpose and structure of the Science Fortress Laboratory and how it differs from the previous underground base. He also explains the purpose of the Exceed Spear as well as its tip attachments. When everyone applauds, the professor explains another weapon is in development. Sayaka laments on how the party is turning into a fan gathering. When she wonders what Maria is doing, Maria is being given sake by Boss. Sayaka lashes out at him since Maria is underage. When Sayaka takes Maria's cup, Maria kissing Sayaka in a drunken state. Sayaka gets her off before Maria changes her costume to match Minerva's Sirene Mode. Sayaka sighs at the developments but Honey tells her not to worry about and enjoy herself due to their strenuous job. The inspector arrives pretty late and Jun is being treated by Sakurako after their brawl. While Jun complains about Sakurako's strength, Sakurako calls it a redeeming feature. She later goes on about not coming back to the orphanage as she had her duties as a Mazinger Angel. While Jun says she understood that, she reveals that she was lonely without Sakurako around. Sayaka after a few drinks is pretty hazy before noticing someone in a delinquent yankee costume thinking it was Naojiro and proceeded to attack him. But it was revealed to be the inspector who couldn't get anything other than the gakuran costume. Jun gives him an ice pack for where the attack landed while noticing Jun's costume. Hikaru offers him a drink but the party ended abruptly since minors were drinking. The inspector laments that after everything he went through was pretty much for nothing. But he still made it in time and saw Jun's costume. However he noticed someone going through trash and it was revealed to be Brocken with the Inspector chasing after him. Trivia * A lot of the costumes the guests were wearing are based off characters from series by Go Nagai and Dynamic Productions including the Mazinger franchise, Supeope Chugaku, Cutey Honey, Steel Jeeg, Devilman, Psycho Armor Govarian, and Groizer X. Category:Angels Chapters